


Philo-something

by gwynhefar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynhefar/pseuds/gwynhefar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is improving his vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philo-something

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to tide you while I finish up the next chapters of [Chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/471517/chapters/815890) and [Strength](http://archiveofourown.org/works/448860/chapters/768910).

“Hey, Phil,” Clint calls from where he is perched on the sofa with his laptop, “you like opera, right?”

****

Phil finishes putting the last breakfast plate away, dries his hands, and goes to lean against the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

****

“Are you offering to take me?  That’s so sweet!” he says with a smirk, and grins at the look of disgust on Clint’s face.

****

“Uh, yeah, no,” Clint replies with an exaggerated shudder.  “You read Shakespeare too, yeah?” Phil arches an eyebrow, wondering where his husband is going with this seemingly random series of questions.

****

“ _You_ would do well to read some Shakespeare,” he responds.  “It’s right up your alley - full of creative insults and bawdy jokes.  Besides,” Phil says with a grin, “it’s always fun to call someone an ass to their face and have them smile and nod and agree that yes, that is their favourite line of _Hamlet_.”

****

Clint throws Phil a look that is half-shocked, half-intrigued.  He opens his mouth to say something, then clearly thinks better of it.  Phil knew he’d married a smart man.

****

“So . . .” Clint continues, folding up his knees with the laptop balanced precariously on top of them.  “You like opera, and poetry, and you go to the theatre, even if it is just Broadway--”

****

“Hey, don’t mock my musicals,” Phil interrupts indignantly.  Clint rolls his eyes but his smile is fond.

****

“So would it be safe to say that you are a ‘ _phil_ omuse’?” he asks with triumph, brandishing the laptop in Phil’s direction.  

****

Phil takes a few steps forward until he can read the screen.  It’s open to Clint’s personal email, specifically the ‘OED Online Word of the Day’.

****

‘Philomuse,’ Phil reads, ‘A lover of the Muses, a lover of literature, music and the arts.’  Clint looks very pleased with himself, for such a horrible pun.  Phil leans in close, one hand on Clint’s shoulder.

****

“Perhaps,” he concedes in a murmur, “but I’d rather think of myself as a _philarakist_.”  His breath ghosts across Clint’s ear, and the archer shudders.  Phil pulls back, turns, and calmly leaves the room.

****

“Wait . . Phil!” Clint calls after him.  “A phila-whatsit?  What’s that?  C’mon, you can’t _do_ that to me.”

 **  
**Phil’s laughter echoes down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> "Philomuse" was, in fact, the OED's Word of the Day on March 20th. "Philarakist" I made up by putting together the Greek words _philios_ 'lover' and _arakos_ 'hawk'.


End file.
